


delighted

by MoonlitPath



Series: Weird Boyfriends [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Coffee, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitPath/pseuds/MoonlitPath
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya go on a date.Those girls keep looking.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Weird Boyfriends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	delighted

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something.

“They’re looking at us again.” Shizuo said, grumbling uncomfortably at being glanced at so intently. Izaya grinned, gripping his hot coffee and gazing out the window.

“What do you expect Shizu-chan? I am crazy handsome, and you have quite the charm for a beast. Of course we’re going to get stared at.”

It was Izaya’s idea to go out, preferably into another district so they would not be so recognizable in order for them to have a normal coffee date. Shizuo had agreed, Izaya usually did not like to do stuff like that, so spending time with him in public was more than desirable.

“Fuck you.” He replied with no malice.

“You already do.”

Shizuo remained quiet after that, his eyes trailing back to the two girls that seemed to be fresh out of high school, meeting one’s eyes for a moment before snapping back to Izaya. It was getting annoying for Shizuo, he only wanted to have a normal outing with his partner, was that so hard? 

“We can go if you don’t like it.” Izaya said, unaffected, because of course he would not be; he thrived from being the center of attention. 

Shizuo drank a little from his milkshake, cold beverage calming him down. 

“No, they’ll stop eventually.”

“That’s wishful thinking.” Izaya drawled, placing his cup back on the table before stretching his arms above his head, Shizuo heard a small pop come from his back and the man sighed softly. “I should make you massage me again.”

“And have you moan like a porn star like last time?”

Izaya guffawed, his laugh that resembled a hyena Shizuo had grown to love turned a few heads in their direction.

“That’s so crude, Shizu-chan!” He wheezed. 

The girls giggled too, making both men look at them. It was impossible that they heard what Shizuo had said, as they were quite far away from where they sat, so they guessed they were amused by Izaya’s antics. 

“You know what,” Izaya said. Raising himself to his feet, he grabbed his cup. “let’s go, we’ve already paid.”

Shizuo did not need to be told twice, he got up and went to grab his milkshake, when a thin hand balled in the front of his shirt and pulled him to press his mouth onto lips that tasted of bitter coffee. A muffled gasp escaped him, but he pressed his fingers into Izaya’s hair instinctively. 

“They need to know you’re mine.” Izaya whispered against him as they broke apart, grinning with a twinge of possessiveness in his eyes.

The girls, watching the whole display, were delighted more than ever.


End file.
